Jamais
by Cloporte
Summary: One-shot(Désolée) Une journée chaude d'été, tout est permis.


Lorsque l'on cogna à la porte, Ron était déjà devant pour s'empresser de l'ouvrir. Devant lui se tenait une jeune fille, il la connaissait bien, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi belle que cette fois-ci.

Hermione le regardait avec une gêne inhabituelle. Ses longs cheveux étaient ramenés en une natte, dont la pointe effleurait sa poitrine naissante. Son visage était bronzé et son sourire rempli de joie qui fit remplir le coeur de Ron d'excitation. 

-Salut! dit-il maladroitement.

-Salut! répondit-elle avec la même intonation.

Il s'avança machinalement et la prit dans ses bras. À l'intérieur de cette étreinte, Hermione frissonna malgré la chaleur de cette journée. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, la jeune fille rougit en apercevant quelques membres de la famille Weasley qui les observaient ainsi qu'Harry. En voyant les oreilles d'un rouge vif de Ron, elle comprit que lui aussi ne s'y attendait pas.

La retrouvant ainsi, Ron n'avait pu que la prendre dans ses bras, mais maintenant, il regrettait amèrement son geste même si pour le moment qu'il avait tenu Hermione dans ses bras, tout lui avait paru plus beau.

-Ma chérie! s'exclama Mrs. Weasley. Sois la bienvenue! Tes parents ne sont pas là?

-Non, ils travaillaient, mais ils vous envoient leurs salutations à vous et Mr. Weasley, expliqua Hermione.

-Arthur n'est pas là... Il est tellement occupé ces temps-ci...

Une ombre de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Ginny se jeta dans le cou de Hermione. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient beaucoup écrites durant l'été. Fred et Georges la saluèrent en lui faisant un clin d'oeil en direction de Ron qui semblait perdu dans ses pensés. Harry la serra, lui aussi dans ses bras. 

-On va monter tes affaires dans la chambre de Ginny.

Avant qu'elle ait pu prendre ses valises, Ron s'était emparé de ses bagages et les entraînait à l'étage. Elle le suivit avec Harry et Ginny. Elle avait bien remarqué le visage pâle de Harry, mais celui de Ron lui sembla vert lorsqu'il lui dit sans la regarder:

-C'est ici que tu dors...

Elle sourit, malgré le malaise de son ami.

-Merci. Alors, quoi de neuf? demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement.

-On ne sait pas plus de choses que ce dont la Gazette du Sorcier a annoncé, répondit Ginny. On a essayé d'en apprendre plus en questionnant Bill, mais il s'est fait très discret. En fait, il nous a ignoré.

-Mais, il n'y a...Merde!

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle échappa une pile de livres qu'elle sortait de sa valise.

-Hermione, tu ne devrais pas parler sur ce ton! réprimanda Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

La jeune fille lui fit une grimace et se pencha pour ramasser ses livres.

-Je vais t'aider, déclara Ron.

En voulant prendre le même livre, leurs mains se frôlèrent et un choc d'une telle puissance, d'un tel désir les submergea et chacun se sépara le plus vite de l'autre.

Mal à l'aise, à cause de la situation incompréhensible, Ron toussa.

-Il fait chaud ici, commença-t-il, mais il ne finit pas sa phrase en comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire.

Lui et Hermione rougirent sous le regard inquisiteur de Harry et Ginny. 

-Si...Si on allait jouer au...Au Quidditch? grommela-t-il.

-Bonne idée! déclara Harry.

Peu réticente face à ce sport, Hermione les encouragea à y aller sans elle.

-Allez-y! Je vous rejoindrai. Je dois terminer de vider mes bagages...

Ils sortirent de la maison pour se rendre au terrain improvisé des Weasley.

Hermione, quant à elle, resta dans la chambre un peu sombre et vida ses valises. Elle pensa à son attitude qu'elle avait envers Ron et à son attitude à lui. Elle sourit en se remémorant la manière qu'il avait de la regarder. Les lettres, qu'ils s'étaient envoyés durant l'été, avaient eu quelque chose de puissant dans leurs mots et entre leurs lignes. Elle sourit en sortant une des lettres qu'il lui avait écrite et qu'elle garderait toute sa vie.

Chère Hermione,  
Comment vas-tu? Moi, je vais bien, à part que Ginny et ma mère sont toujours sur mon dos. Elles me font faire du ménage pour quand toi et Harry vous arriverez. Comme si ça vous dérangeais de voir ma chambre en désordre! J'espère que Coq ne te cause pas trop de problème. Il avait hâte que je t'écrives, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Les biscuits que tu lui as donnés, la dernière fois qu'il t'a porté une lettre devaient être délicieux. Il sera déçu quand il verra que tu es chez nous et que je n'aurai plus à t'écrire... Mais moi, j'ai hâte que tu arrives... Harry arrivera bientôt, dépendamment de son oncle et sa tante...  
Vous me manquez, j'ai hâte de vous revoir.  
Ron   
-xxx- 

Malgré les traits d'encre par-dessus, Hermione avait pu lire au travers la lumière, que des 'tu' avaient été écrit avant d'être remplacés par des 'vous'. Son doigt effleurait délicatement les trois dernières lettres du parchemin. Elle garda la lettre contre elle quelques instants avant de la déposer dans sa valise. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour sortir à l'extérieur rejoindre les autres.

Au terrain, elle ne trouva personne. Inquiète, elle se promena dans les alentours pour les retrouver, mais sa quête fut vite terminée lorsqu'elle trouva Ron.

Il était dans le grand étang clair, un peu plus loin du terrain. Il était seul et nu. Le jeune homme n'avait pas remarqué sa présence tout de suite , mais lorsqu'il se retourna et aperçut Hermione qui le guettait. Il se sentit rougir et pétrifié.

-Mais...Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? articula-t-il.

Gênée, Hermione se retourna pour lui faire dos.

-Je vous cherchais et vous n'étiez pas au terrain...

Elle l'entendit sortir de l'eau. Elle frissonna malgré elle. 

-Fred et Georges ne voulaient pas venir et Harry et Ginny trouvaient qu'il faisait trop chaud pour jouer... expliqua Ron.

-Ah, dit-elle et, instinctivement, elle se retourna.

-Hermio...! 

-Désolée, coupa-t-elle en se couvrant les yeux.

Ils ne pouvaient voir l'expression que l'autre avait, mais tout les deux avaient le visage rouge.  
'Elle est vraiment gênée...' pensa Ron. Il sourit à lui-même.

-Tu as passé un bel été jusqu'à présent? demanda-t-il en se séchant rapidement.

-Oh! Oui. C'était vraiment bien. Comme je te l'ai mentionné dans mes lettres, mes parents avaient loué un chalet dans le nord. C'était vraiment très bien, répéta-t-elle sans conviction.

Il se passa un temps sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne parle.

-Et toi? demanda Hermione pour briser le silence gênant.

-Rien. Je suis resté sagement chez moi.

-Ah bon.

Elle l'entendit s'approcher d'elle et ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner. Il avait enfilé ses pantalons et essayait de faire passer sa tête dans son t-shirt. Hermione sourit en le voyant tituber. Elle s'empara du bas de son chandail et tira sans ménagement vers le bas.

-Merci. 

-De rien. Tu viens souvent ici?

-Ouais. Ça aide à penser à autre chose que... qu'à la guerre, l'école et...

Il s'interrompit soudainement. Hermione le soupçonna de lui cacher quelque chose.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Ron.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et la fixa avec un sourire triste. 

-Non, je ne peux pas...

Il paraissait si sérieux, si désemparé que cela mettait mal à l'aise Hermione. Elle s'avança vers le lac. L'eau était merveilleuse, aussi claire que l'eau d'une source. Elle y plongea sa main et sentit l'eau tiède qui entourait sa main.

Elle se retourna vers Ron. Il la dévisageait avec des yeux brillants et gourmands. Gênée par ce regard, Hermione baissa la tête. Il s'aperçut bien de son malaise. La jeune sorcière l'entendit s'approcher d'elle. Le bas de ventre la chatouillait juste en imaginant Ron s'approcher d'elle. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son dos. Ron posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

Portée par elle ne savait quel courage, elle se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Les yeux bleus du rouquin la fixait puis allaient vers le lac. Il semblait l'inviter à se baigner.

-Tu es fou, dit Hermione avec sourire. Je n'ai même pas de costume de bain et... et je ne me baigne pas toute nue!

Tous les deux rougirent. Ron observa le lac et se retourna vers Hermione qui le regardait.

-Et alors?

Sans rien rajouter, Ron se jeta dans le lac tout habillé.

-Ron! Mais qu'est-ce que... tu vas prendre froid! indiqua Hermione. 

Il ressortit de l'eau en riant.

-Allez, viens! proposa-t-il en agitant les bras.

-Il n'en est pas question!

-Allez, Hermione!

Et sur ce, il l'aspergea d'eau en riant.

-Ron, arrêtes! Arrête!

Elle était quasiment trempée jusqu'aux os, lorsqu'elle s'écria avec un sourire:

-Tu vas le regretter, Ronald Weasley!

Et Hermione plongea dans le lac. Un plongeon parfait, comme seulement elle pouvait le faire. Elle resta longtemps sous l'eau. Tellement que Ron commença à s'inquiéter. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit des mains s'emparer de son pied et tirer vers le bas, qu'il fut rassuré. Hermione remonta à la surface. Tous les deux rirent aux éclats sans savoir trop pourquoi.

Ron fut le premier à s'arrêter. Il observa Hermione qui riait encore, cela lui faisait du bien. Il la trouva si belle et attirante toute mouillée et éclairée par les reflets du soleil sur l'eau. Elle s'arrêta et le fixa à son tour avec un grand sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle.

Ron s'avança un peu plus d'elle. Puis lentement, il expliqua ce qui lui trotait dans la tête depuis qu'elle était arrivée au lac.

-Tu vois, chaque fois que je viens ici, c'est pour penser à autre chose...pour me distraire.

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête en perdant son sourire.

-Il m'arrive de penser à des choses tellement... tellement frustrantes et embêtantes. Je pense à... à Harry et ses ennuis, à mes résultats scolaires et... et toi. 

Hermione ne comprenait plus trop. Elle était une chose embêtante et frustrante? Elle se dit que si c'était le cas, elle ferait mieux de nager vers le bord et de s'en aller. Mais Ron continua.

-Je... Je t'imagine en Bulgarie avec... avec ce Krum. Et... et maintenant que tu es là avec moi, je viens de me rendre compte que toutes ces fois où je suis venu ici, ça ne servait à rien parce que... parce que c'est la première que cet endroit me distrait pour de vrai. Parce que tu...tu es là. 

Ron s'avança encore plus. Leurs visages étaient à une très courte distance. Les yeux de Ron étaient remplis d'espoir. Hermione sourit en s'approchant à son tour. Il n'y avait quasiment presque plus d'eau entre eux.

Très doucement, l'espace qui séparait leurs lèvres rapetissait. Mais juste au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, Hermione s'arrêta et murmura taquinement:

-Je te préviens, par exemple: tu vas le regretter.

-Jamais... chuchota à son tour Ron avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.


End file.
